Sector Caligari
thumb|266pxEl Sector Caligari es un vasto y antiguo sector del Imperio que se encuentra localizado en el Segmentum Tempestus. Descripción Se encuentra alejado de la benigna y pura luz del Astronomicón y sufre de forma cíclica malévolas tormentas conocidas como Oleadas Disformes, que pueden retorcer la realidad y aislar sistemas estelares enteros durante siglos, dejándolos maduros para la infestación del Caos. Los Inquisidores del Cónclave Caligari, cuyo líder es el Inquisidor Grigori Maldor, están a cargo de la seguridad del sector. Subsectores conocidos *'Subsector Agartha - '''A mostly forgotten corner of the Caligari Sector, the Agartha Subsector is a poorly documented region of decaying worlds, once bustling Hives and beautiful, but lethal planets. For a long time, the Holy Ordos have not considered this region significant and therefore it used to lack prominent Inguisitorial presence, but this has slowly changed with the upsurge of the Drukhari raids and various anomalies that mirror the tide of abnormal Warpsurges in the entire Sector. The Agartha Subsector has become a target of numerous classified operations recently, which is the subject of colourful rumours among the agents in lesser ranks. *'Subsector Atroxia - Deep within the darkest reaches of the Caligari Sector lies a vast area tainted by a gigantic Warp-anomaly, bathing entire systems in sickly hues. The Dark Nexus, as it is referred in Inguisitorial transmissions, is clearly a dark omen, as Atroxia is not only plagued by the filth of Chaos, but also threatened by the rise of the foul Xenos. Decades ago a Tyranid Hive Fleet appeared on the fringes of the subsector, heading towards Forge World Thule. The grace of the Emperor and the sacrifice of millions of soldiers saved the Subsector, but recent events indicate that the eventual destruction of the Hive Fleet only delayed the inevitable. *'''Subsector Sigil. *'Subsector Tenebrae' - The subsector includes some of the oldest worlds in the Sector: some of these planets were colonised as early as the Dark Age of Technology, others were claimed during the Great Crusade. As the region is relatively free from the infamous Caligari Warpsurges, the lack of the extremely unpredictable Warpstorms allowed a lengthy period of growith and progress with only a dozen systems lost or cutt off from the Imperium. For a considerable lenght of time the core Tenebra worlds remained relatively peaceful and important, far from the great clashes in the galaxy, but the shift in the power structure in the expanding Sector eventually left the subsector overlooked and forgotten. The Tenebra subsector is rich in ancient technology and it also has its fair share of shadowy corners over which the Inquisition should keep constant vigil. *'Subsector Tryglav' - For a long time, the Triglav Subsector used to be one of the most important industrial hubs in the Caligari Sector, with entire planets dedicated to the manufacture of industrial products, an impressive list of productive mining worlds and several very ancient Hive Worlds founded during the age of the Great Crusades. The abundance of the infamous Caligari Warpsurges in this Subsector, however, always made the transportation of the manufactured goods problematic and costly, and some Sector Governors in the past decided to increase the industrial output of other Subsectors, leaving the Triglav systems somewhat neglected. With the recent and inexplicable rise in Warpsurge activity, the entire Subsector was cut off entirely from the rest of the Imperium for a very long time, right until now, and the decades of isolation had terrible consequences on the worlds that lost the protection of the God-Emperor. Sistemas conocidos Del subsector Agartha: *'Sistema Gwaelod - '''The Gwaelod System is one of the most desolate and distant corners of the Imperium. The Adeptus Administratum gave up centuries ago on these worlds and the last notion for pacification and repopulation was vetoed by the Inquisition. In these dire circumstances the Adeptus Mechanicus is the only notable Imperial presence left in the region, but even they keep a low profile. According to the rumours within the Inquisition and their Stormwatcher allies, an ancient evil lurks here, which should not be disturbed. **'Complejo Augur QJ-72 (Estación espacial):' The sun of the Gwaelod System is surrounded by a strange Warp Anomaly, what was deemed extremely dangerous by the Adeptus Mechanicus Astro-Seers. This newly erected complex is monitoring the anomaly day and night, searching for any sign of incoming Warpsurges or other disastrous events. The constant exposure to the warp causes strange anomalies, blackouts and other, more sinister events on these stations. Servicing here considered as a test of persistence - even for the most battle-hardened Tech-Priests. **'Cravis-09 (Estación espacial):' The atmosphere of this deceptively beautiful planet is a cocktail of toxic substances. Spending a few months on the surface without advanced air filtering gear means certain death. This fact was an irrelevant nuisance for the Adeptus Mechanicus expedition when they visited the planet and found huge Adamantium deposits below the vast oceans. The hastily erected mining colonies are teeming with mind-wiped servitors, while the more valuable personnel hiding in Void Stations around the planet. **'Ebines (Mundo Salvaje):' A desolate world far away from the trading routes. It used to be a densely populated, thriving Agri-World and the mementos of the past are still rusting awag under the methane-rich skies. Imperial authoritg is merelg formal here, the last appointed governor disappeared centuries ago. Small, barbaric communities are hiding in the vast, underground cavern complexes: local myths tell tales of the fall of their civilization, ruined by huge, blood drinking metal beasts falling from the skies. **'Fuerte de los Ecos (Mundo Minero):' This silent and dark Star Fortis a mystery. The gargantuan library of the Adeptus Administratum lacks any records of this place and the Rogue Traders of the Subsector seem to be uncharacteristically silent about this fortification. Even the reguests sent to the I nqui si tori al Archives come back without any results.The only clue is a cryptic warning among the Stormwatchers about the "Fort of Echoes". There is a secret that shall be revealed. **'Twin Hel (Fortaleza Estelar):' This strange binary planet is a riddle even to the most revered Astro-Seers. The erratic dance of these almost inhabitable planets defies every astronomical model or calculation. Another enigma is the presence of the scattered nomadic tribes that somehow managed to survive in these scorched wastelands.There are some unconfirmed rumours about an ancient, ruined Xenos city buried beneath the ash. After a few unfortunate expedition the Adeptus Mechanicus gave up on these barren planets and even the most adventurous Rogue Traders evade this planet. *'Sistema Ormeus - A decaying region where relentless Drukhari slaver raids and the resulting Imperial campaigns have deprived the system much of its human population. Being a major Webway node, almost every celestial object is infested with rifts and hidden portals making another Xenos infiltration is only a matter of time. All Inquisitorial efforts to collapse the extra-dimensional network have proved futile. **'''Boron Primaris (Mundo Colmena): Severely overpopulated even by Hive World standards, this planet was infiltrated by Drukhari agents to open a string of Webway gates that remained dormant for untold millennia. When the Xenos succeeded, Boron Primaris was swiftly overran, leaving entire hives scraped clean of human life, soon to be taken over by heretics, chaos cultists and Underhive scum. **'Minos (Estación espacial):' An ancient Star Fort that survived the Drukhari raids unscathed and served as a safe haven for millions of wealthy refugees from less fortunate planets. Impossibly overpopulated, crime and heresy, recreational massacres had been thriving behind its plasteel walls until an Inquisitorial purge. Large sections of the station are still beyond Imperial control. **'Ormeus I (Mundo Industrial):' This planet has suffered the brunt of the Drukhari raids, but with the help of the gun-servitor herds of the local industrial barons, the Planetary Defence Force managed to destroy most of the Webway rifts before the human population was depleted. With the Xenos threat seemingly gone, a civil war has erupted over the redistribution of the resources. **'Ormeus II (Mundo Colmena):' This once bustling Hive World used to be regularly harvested by Dark Eldar raiders, driving billions into slavery until less than tenth of its original population was left, turning habitat spires and Manufactorum belts into ghost cities that still echo the tormented cries of the taken. Forced resettlement of the planet is already underway by the Imperial Navy. **'Sacra Acephal (Mundo Cardenalicio):' A magnificent Cardinal World where the highest echelons of the Ecclesiarchy have been corrupted by the Dark Eldar by using a fake cult that offered "communion with the Emperor’s flesh”. The conspiracg was exposed only after hundreds of millions disappeared on false pilgrimages.The resulting rebellion has left the planet crippled and ripe for a Xenos invasion. **'Sacred Vault HS-1011'. *'Sistema Phaera - '''Colonised barely a millennia ago by a fleet of settlers, this system hides the secrets of a long extinct Xenos civilisation.Thriving cities and vast Manufactorums were built upon the alien ruins probably older than the Imperium itself. Slowly unravelling the past, the planets are dotted with Adeptus Mechanicus research stations and excavation sites. **'Astigma Binary (Estación espacial):' A Void Station operated by the Adeptus Mechanicus, one of many that monitors and studies the epidemical deformities of the human genom on neighbouring planets. Industrial scale, pre-mortem dissections point to a malevolent radiation emitted by derelict Xenos structures. Some sectors of the station are sealed off due to security breaches and extreme contamination. **'Bahamut (Mundo Minero):' A forbidding planet littered with Xenos ruins and vast mining complexes to provide the much-needed ore for the development of the system. Infamous for the psychically reactive, howling winds that drive the menial herds to insanity or self-mutilation. Adeptus Mechanicus excavation sites are freguently closed down or purged due to undisclosed Warp anomalies. **'Phaera Prime (Mundo Industrial):' The industrial powerhouse of the system, built right upon the ruins of an extinct Xenos civilisation. Despite its vast Manufactorums, production quotas are frequently not met due to inexplicable anomalies and Machine Spirit aberrations that can only be banished through electro-exorcism. Some Adeptus Mechanicus excavations turned whole underhives into quarantine zones. **'Phaera IV (Mundo Colmena):' This full-blown Hive World once started out as an Adeptus Biologicus test site to gauge the effects of retrieved Xenos archeo-technology on the human mind and corpus, which led to frequent mass purges of the population. Some long-term biological consequences of these experiments are treated by releasing undisclosed chemical agents into the troposphere. **'Puerto Therion (Estación espacial):' The commercial and xeno-archeological hub of the system, loosely supervised by Rogue Trader clans and Adeptus Mechanicus-appointed enforcers. Port authorities tend to turn a blind ege on smuggling and lesser illicit activities until Adeptus Mechanicus privileges on Xenos artefacts are respected. Closely monitored by Ordo Xenos for a selective purge. *'Sistema Tarantir - A prosperous, but strangely reclusive part of the Imperium. Vox transmission and void travel is heavily restricted, only a few selected Rogue Trader allowed to enter the system. The main reason for this scrutiny is the Homeworld of the Stormwatchers.This Space Marine Chapter acts as a military arm of the Caligari Conclave, secrecy and security in such a vital area must be kept at all cost. **'''Ascalon (Mundo Colmena): Ascalon is a bustling, yet strangely isolated Hive World.The only operable Voidport is located at the gigantic Ascalon I Hive City, protected by a circle of heavily fortified bastions and fortresses. Movement between the Hives reguires special permissions, the local Astra Militarum and PDF units are always on high alert. Only the highest military commanders and officials know the full truth: this world is the home of the secretive Stormwatcher Space Marine Chapter, who are close allies to the Caligari Conclave. **'Estación repetidora Ascalon (Estación espacial):' This ancient and heavily fortified Void Station is the home of the only Astropathic Choir in the Agartha Subsector.This is the main hub of communication with the Imperium and due to the importance of the station is allegedly guarded by an elite Stormwatcher detachment, led by the Chapter most experienced Librarian.There are other, more sinister rumours about a secret laboratory under the supervision of the Inguisition, where unfortunate psykers forced to commune with the unholy powers of the Warp. **'Cinturón Nero-Y920 (Cinturón de asteroides):' This gargantuan Asteroid Belt feeds the Industrial World of Laparus-Kappa with an endless supply of rare minerals.The belt is littered with mining stations, some of these are millennia-old relics of the past.These lawless places are ruled by corrupt Administratum bureaucrats and untrustworthy Rogue Traders, sometimes even providing shelter for mutants, heretics and criminals. Despite the obvious dangers the local authorities turn a blind eye - until the precious shipments are meeting their guotas. **'Laparus-Kappa (Mundo Industrial):' This barren, desolate planet devoted wholly to manufacture equipment for the Stormwatchers and local Astra Militarum regiments.The work in the huge underground Manufactorums never stops - mindless servitors, common workers and the Tech-Priests work shoulder to shoulder to keep rolling the Imperial war machine. Centuries ago the Adeptus Mechanicus evaluated the option to elevate the planet into a fully operational Forge World, but finally they abandoned the plan due logistical problems and the increasing Warpsurge activity. **'Puerto Rigava (Estación espacial):' Port Rigava is the main outpost of the Imperial Navy in the Agartha Subsector. Once it was a proud Imperial Navy Station packed with Crusiers and Battleships, but a daring and unprecedented Dark Eldar raid crippled a large percentage of the once proud local Battlefleet. According to the estimation of the High Admirality rebuilding the fleet will take several decades, therefore these days the Port is mainly used by RogueTraders - a frustrating situation for the surviving naval officers. Del subsector Atroxia: *'Sistema Draco - '''The heart and nerve centre for the entire Subsector, with entire cities dedicated to run Atroxia despite the constant difficulties that the proximity of the Dark Nexus presents, not to mention the aftermath of the almost catastrophic Tyranid invasion. **'Cascada Prime (Hive World):' A bustling, toxic and decadent Hive World where Planetarg Governor Pirok is more busg organising luxurious parties to entertain his entire army of lackeys than dedicating resources to fight the infection plaguing the Underhive. Some recent events suggest that the minions of the Ruinous Powers have noticed the lack of control and the abundance of rebellious intent on this world. **'Lauriach (Exterminated World):' Once a lush paradise created by ancient Eldar terraforming techniques, now a barren world of deserts and bleak obsidian fields littered with the remains of majestic Aeldari structures.The reasons for this total planetary annihilation are shrouded in mystery, although certain Rogue Traders are still spreading heretical rumours about a rash Imperial counter-strike against the Aeldari in the past. **'Mining Station Omega-5 (Void Station):' Omega-5 is essentially a group of several orbital mining facilities, originally founded by the Adeptus Mechanicus and populated by legions of Engineseers and Cybersmiths who controlled the colossal excavators tirelessly tearing apart the planet below for a unigue mineral. Now that the operation has been moved to other planets, the stations have fallen into disrepair and at any given time will give shelter to pirates, heretics and deserters of the Imperial Guard. **'Tristam Prime (Cardinal World):' This Cardinal World has a troubled past. After the factional infighting for control of a Temple Continent led to a brutal civil war, the agents of the Caligari Conclave discovered evidence of a Chaos ploy that incited the entire conflict. When Imperial forces intervened, the situation swiftly escalated and several huge cities, which had been burned to cinders during the punitive measures, are still uninhabitable and crawling with mutants. *'Sistema Gereon - The commercial hub of the Subsector where various trading routes converge.The worlds of the system survived theTyranid invasion mostly intact, but the proximity of the Dark Nexus hinders Warp-travel significantly and voidships setting out to Gereon can always expect erratic schedules, the constant threat of getting lost in the Immaterium or strange, deadly encounters with Chaos-tainted vessels filled with mutated, frothing lunatics. **'''Port Sigma-7 (Industrial World): One of the busiest ports in the Subsector, Sigma-7 is a sprawling complex of dockgards, trading houses and dubious inns. On the lower levels the Inguisition operates a unigue infirmarg for special cases, harbouring the Ordo's most devoted butcher-surgeons and corpse interrogators. **'Gereon Maior (Hive World):' The southern hemisphere is rich in rare mineral deposits and sprawling Imperial mining complexes dominate the landscape.The north is covered by a cluster of Hive Cities, with radioactive deserts separating the gigantic centres of civilization that are home to billions of Imperial citizens. **'Itus-IV (Hive World):' This Hive World gained some notoriety among the agents of the Caligari Conclave as it necessitated the severest purges on account of a most trivial mishap. When contaminated food was served at a Feast Gluttonicus of the Planetary Governor, infecting thousands of noblemen with necrofungal spores from a notable Death World, the resulting mob of mutated lunatics spent days systematically massacring the entire Administratum staff trapped in the Upper Hive, crippling the administration of the planet for years to come. **'Station Septima-8 (Void Station):' An abandoned Adeptus Mechanicus outpost that was monitoring the expansion of the Dark Nexus until a sudden Warp-flare corrupted the Machine Spirit of the station, which first started to broadcast forbidden litanies in binary code, then deactivated all life-support systems, killing the entire population of the facility.TheTech-Priests executed a thorough digital purge and re-consecrated the main systems, but the station has not been in use since then. *'Sistema Torvald - '''This system is responsible for most of the mineral production in the Subsector, earning several not entirely flattering nicknames among Navigators. It has been hit hard by the Tyranid invasion that has left entire worlds decimated. Due to the proximity of the Dark Nexus mutations, revolts and Chaos infestations are common. **'Adronicus (Mining World):' Failed terraforming turned this planet into a nightmarish environment aarelg fit for colonisation, but the ground hides priceless minerals, vhich makes the world a significant asset for the Imperium of Man. Since the moment the first colossal excavators started working, the antire world has been graduallg consumed by grey industrial cities and endless processing plants, belching smoke towards the dirty skies. **'Gloranthia (Mining World):' After centuries of open-pit mining, nothing has remained on planet that would even barely resemble natural life. Giant, mobile drills crawl over the violated earth and vast cities suffer silently in the perpetual cold drizzle. Most settlements are hotbeds of heretical activity and revolts are almost continuous. **'Godric (Agri-World):' A humid world of endless plains, where giant herds of genetically modified cattle graze, providing a constant supply of entirely tasteless but filling meat-paste for the ever-hungrg Militarum regiments in the Subsector.The planet has the lowest rate of heresy in the Subsector. [Addendum: data turned out to be fabricated by high-ranking planetary Administratum officials, all manipulated by the Ruinous Powers; after the purge, re-evaluation is in progress. **'Morgontz (Exterminated World):' The barren husk of a once lush and verdant world, now shrouded in eternal silence and drifting clouds of ash. It was one of those unfortunate planets in the Subsector that suffered an Exterminatus Extremis during the greatTyranid invasion, but strangely none of the Imperial authorities claimed responsibility for the action. **'Theta Cluster (Void Station):' This asteroid cluster housed research sanctums for the Adeptus \/lechanicus, specialising in the testing of unigue artifacts. When a strange alien item was transported to one of the laboratories for outine consecration, it turned out to be a relic of a former Imperial saint, tainted by Chaos.The purification ritual ended in a catastrophic ailure, the fabric of realspace was torn and the asteroids are still nfested by unholy creatures. *'Sistema Ultima Thule - A system with a major Cult Mechanicus presence, including the biggest Forge Worlds in the Caligari Sector. Ultima Thule was hit hard by the recent Tyranid invasion, but the Xenos had no chance against the dauntless legions of the Adeptus Mechanicus protecting the colossal, beating heart of technology in the system. **'''Kobalt (Quarantine World): Once a busy planet under the jurisdiction of Forge World Thule, now a guarantined zone devoid of life.The harsh climate and the huge deserts made it an ideal planet for the Adeptus Mechanicus to test their various engines of war. Ironically this is exactly what caused the demise of this world, as during the attack of theTyranid Hive fleet Garm, the Cult Mechanicus facilities on Kobalt launched their devastating counter-attacks without proper coordination, eventually burning the planet to cinders. **'Kosmas Maior (Death World):' The strategic Promethium fields and refineries located on the largest continent of this world have been attacked numerous times by Chaos forces after the confusion that followed the arrival of theTyranid Hive Fleet.The Planetary Defence Force has sofar managed to defend the key fortifications, but their vigilance must never fail: battlefleets operating in the subsector could run out of fuel if this source of Promethium is lost. **'Port Philon (Star Fort):' A bustling orbital dockyard under the jurisdiction of the Adeptus Mechanicus.This giant asteroid used to be a mining colony and in the bowels of the station there are still countless tunnels shrouded in eternal darkness, providing hundreds of sguare miles of decaying, unexplored Imperial structures for the enemies of Mankind to hide among. *'Sistema Ventus - '''The Ventus System is a gangrenous wound upon the Subsector, a terrible cut that bleeds madness and blasphemous creatures. The Dark Nexus is located here, tainting the skies of all the worlds in the system with the maddening hues of the Empyrean. **'Arcadus (Mining World):' In the colossal mountain ranges of the northern hemisphere the Astra Militarum wages a ceaseless war against a barbaric nation ruled by unsanctioned Psykers praying to the Dark Nexus that paints their sky purple.These heretics have already begun to appear in the giant cities too. Such a concentration of unprotected minds is a potential nest for the Ruinous Powers, so the Ordo Hereticus also operates an orbital Star Fort here. **'Dvorogov (Quarantine World):' Now a quarantined world in the lethal grip of orbital forts, Dvorogov used to be a heavily industrialised Hive World where Manufactorums churned out weapon parts for the Imperial Guard regiments in the Sector. The appearance of Tyranid organisms in the most populated Hive, however, made the entire world grind to a halt: the Genetor Extremis of the Sector ordered a quarantine and sent in Magos teams to studg the mystery of theTyranids still active after the annihilation of their Hive Fleet. Dvorogov has been in quarantine ever since and the results of the studies are classified. **'FLZ-672 (Feral World):' A harsh and unforgiving world under Adeptus Mechanicus control. It lacks ang noteworthg settlements, but the deserts and rockg wastelands hide countless research complexes. Void travel is strictlg restricted to the planet for unknown reasons, but the widespread theorg amongst the Rogue Traders of the Subsector is that the planet is a world-sized gravegard of an ancient Xenos race that has been extinct since the dawn of human civilization. **'Maw of Madness (Star Fort):' A former Imperial Star Fort that has slowly succumbed to the miasmic deluges of the Dark Nexus.The desolate complex has been abandoned for a long time, until it was discovered by a terrible presence, an ancient creature who turned the empty halls into torture-labs and research abattoirs. The Fortis basking in the unholy radiation of the great Warp-anomaly and harbours countless minions of Nurgle. Del Subsector Tenebrae: *'Sistema Aethon.' **'Aethon Prime (Mundo Colmena):' This vast mass of hives has an almost unparalleled history that goes back several millenia, even including a short period when the world was used to be the seat of power of the Sector. As one of the oldest worlds in the subsector, its past is hazy, but supposedly the first hive was founded on xenos ruins. Deep under the steel caves there is still rumoured to be a whole xenos city, although spreading such tales is considered heresy. **'Carnus Maima (Estación espacial):' A derelict orbital platform turned into a void station providing cheap pleasures for millions of underfed workers, criminals and Imperial Guard Soldiers. An army of criminals peddle drugs and recycled food. The station is heavily infiltrated by heretics and mutants, but Imperial officers still hesitate to shut down the station for its becalming on the masses. **'Iona V (Mundo Agrícola):' An ocean planet covered by a vast achipelago, where large flotillas harvest the local aquatic species of fauna and deliver the catch to the gigantic processing plants scattered all over the islands. Unconfirmed rumours have been spreading of a mysterious xenos race inhabiting the lightless depths for a very long time now, and the Genetors of the Adeptus Mechanicus maintain several research temples on the planet. **'Tartarus IV (Mundo Muerto):' A frozen world first inhabited by a clony of penitents living under the surface for centuries. It has grown into a vast network of underground cities, but the original vaults are dying. Prolonged warp surges created a phenomenon called "creeping ice" on the northern hemisphere, which devours anything that produces heat. The population of the affected areas live inside armoured vaults, eventually to be cracked open by the ice anomaly. *'Sistema Balthar.' **'Aphagia Minor (Mundo Minero):' A minig moon mostly covered by a large ocean, where Promethean pumps are still toiling mindlessly in the sluggish, contaminated waters, butthereis no one to attend the ancient machines. The imperial mining sttlements were destroyed during the long period of isolation and Chaos spawn are running amok the ruins. **'Argon Prime (Mundo Colmena):' A semitropical world of overbuilt hives and also the founding world of an Astra Militarum regiment. After the first decades of isolation, the General Staff of the regiment delcared a state of emergency until events returned to normal. It was some centuries before the isolation was over. During this time, the temporary measure gave way to a fully-fledged military dictatorship in the name of the Emperor, which is refusing heretical to acknowledge its heretical ways even now. **'Colonia penal Gracia Despiadada (Mundo Penal):' A terraformed prison moon, where the long centuries of isolation first saw the fall of the Imperial wardens and the rise of the rabble, led by unscreened pyskers emerging from the ranks of the prisoners. Now it is a nightmarish hellpit of savages, mutation and heresy, where the former prison complex has been tom into zones of warring tribes fighting for the control of the subterranean vaults and the mines above, all in the name of the mysterious Withered Child. **'Ojo de Balthar (Estación espacial):' An Imperial Observation Platform anchored at a safe distance from the unholy protrusion of the Warp into realspace, protected by warding runes. It also requires thorough cleansing for the tech-savants monitoring the anomaly, who hope to find new clues to the mystery of the Caligari Warpsurges. Due to the proximity of the rift, the Inquisition insists on regular visits to mindwipe the personnel. **'Marax (Mundo Muerto):' A grim world, where the centuries of isolation only brought destruction and death. No one knows how it all began, but the Warpsurges brought heretical wars and Daemonic incursions, and Imperial rule was crushed in the end. Now it’s a Chaos-infested planet with cities blasted to ruins and pockets of survivors living in the tunnel systems. **'Viridian III (Base arqueotecnológica):' This strange void station is a relic of lost knowledge from the Dark Age of Technology, when heretical science flourished openly. It was discovered by the Explorator Fleet of the Adeptus Mechanicus and it was only opened to Imperial citizens after centuries of research and purification. Some mysterious levels still fall under the jurisdiction of the Adeptus Mechanicus. *'Sistema Chernobog.' **'Agonía Misericordiosa MCXII (Fortaleza-Hospital):' This hospital-fortress employs a legion of trained doctors and med-servitors. It is not an ordinary infirmary, but a facility dedicated to the treatment of Inquisitors and also a secret research station.The fortress is equipped with equipment blessed by the Machine God, and a separate ward deals with Inquisitors who want to undergo some genetic modifications and are willing to pay the price. **'Charkov (Mundo Minero):' The southern mining cities produce rare minerals. In the north, stalagmite-like monolithic pillars jut out of the crystalline deserts, and it is here that humankind made its home, high up on these crags, like birds building haphazard nests.The region had spawned several cults in the past like the Screaming Prophets or the Crawl, so the Caligari Conclave keeps an eye on this planet from the orbital Void Station, trying to learn what might cause this infreguent plague of heresies from time to time. **'Desolación Sigma (Fortaleza Estelar):' A dead Fortress Monastery, undeniably human by design, but everything has been meticulously removed that could have shed some light on the original inhabitants.The maze of fortified vaults operate autonomously, opening up specific chambers at any given time. Inguisitors with psychic abilities describe the fortress as a huge black heart, beating ever so faintly, sending out signals into the ether. **'Kardian II (Mundo Muerto):' This world has been under Adeptus Mechanicus quarantine for centuries, due to the discovery of a particularly large number of city-sized machines that once belonged to a now extinct xenos race. The unfortunate, but unavoidable consequence of this quarantine was the demise of the local population, and now only savages roam this graveyard of long forgotten technologies. **'Malcorum Prime (Mundo Industrial):' Formerly the Astra Militarum staging world with vast fortresses housing millions of Guardsmen, now a war-torn planet that has fallen under the heel of the Archenemy. Imperial forces have been wiped out by the combined onslaught of insurgency and a Chaos invasion fleet that translated into realspace directly over the benighted planet. Without proper Imperial response, Malcorum Prime is bound to turn into a Daemonic cesspit, which may even lead to the demise of the entire Chernobog system. **'Estación repetidora San Abelardo (Estación espacial):' One of the big commercial hubs of the Subsector, this heavily fortified Void Station has a secluded monastery-pylon, which serves as a very important Astropath Relay Station, transmitting messages, encrypted manifestos and highly confidential code-psalms to the various star systems in the Subsector. *'Sistema Dagnor.' **'Dagnor Primaris (Mundo Colmena):' An overpopulated hive world, where vast levels are dedicated to nothing but the dark labyrinths of the Administratum: petitioners sometimes spend months on these corridors while waiting for their appointments and submitting hundreds of forms to officials. In the Upper Hive lives the Governor of the Tenebra Subsector in his colossal palace of Dagnorian living marble.The gargantuan Hive Cities are powered by ancient geothermic power plants, which connect straight to the planetary core. **'Mundia Polonius (Mundo Santuario):' Named after a wandering saint, this decaging Shrine World is being tom apart by hallucinogen abuse, theological gang wars and cultist infiltration.The corruption is so deep that demotion to hive world status is just a matter of time. Drug-fuelled dogmatic orgies, pilgrimages for tainted salvation wafers and fake absolution papers are the main sources of its “attraction”. Purgation pending. **'Puerto Ascalon (Estación espacial):' This ancient orbital station has plenty of docking facilities, but it has seen better days.The sacred machines keeping the station alive are prone to breakdowns, even under the constant vigil of the Tech-Priests, and an entire sublevel was cut off from the main areas, providing shelter for undesirable elements, so it reguires a thorough cleansing from time to time. **'Vismar Minoris (Mundo Muerto):' Formerly a bustling hive world, now just a guaranteed, deserted shell after a necroplague killed off almost the entire human population. It has become a lifeless wasteland, forsaken by the Emperor, visited only by the most daring Rogue Trader clans.These foolhardy scavangers gain fat profit on salvaged industrial eguipment, unknowingly spreading the now dormant plague through the system. *'Sistema Lacaon.' **'Draquis Alpha (Exterminatus):' The now barren world used to be the crown jewel of the separatist Lacaon Empire, noted for filling corpses with strong spirits before burial for conservation: drinking corpse liguor used to be a sign of respect for the dead. The recent heretical upsurges and the conseguent Chaos incursion engulfed the entire planet so fast that the Ingusition had no choice but order the Exterminatus. Whole continents have been burnt to cinders and even if there might be still some remnants of human civilization down there, for the time being the world has been declared dead. **'Entropy Omega (Fortaleza estelar):' This Cult Mechanicus station was found deserted after long isolation and it was only recently repopulated by a contingent of Tech-Priests. However, its maze of tunnels hasn’t been properly explored, purged and blessed by holy oils and tech-chants yet.The base is under Cult Mechanicus supervision in theory, but after some disturbing accidents the Inguisition considers the place unholy ground, which has led to sguabbles between the two main Imperial bodies. **'Lacaon Maioris (Mundo Feudal):' A Chaos invasion fleet has arrived in orbit. Imperial voidships have responded by establishing a strong defensive formation, but not before a large Chaos force succeeded in boarding the key Star Fort. The first stage of this invasion revolves around the control of this critical asset that is protecting the central planet. **'Lacaon VI (Mundo Feudal):' This unenlightened world surrendered to the Imperial forces when the archaic Lacaon armada was annihilated in the Synon region. After prolonged exposure to the local population, several Imperial Guard regiments sided with the priest-king of the planet, who turned out to be a puppet of the Ruinous Powers taking root in the system.The traitorous act was met with massive orbital bombardment and the conflict shows no signs of abating. **'Lacaon IX (Mundo Salvaje):' A planet whose mines are already depleted. Local Warpsurges created a huge number of psykers during the isolation, making Daemonic influence endemic among the barbarians, who have short lifespans. Rebels have attempted to turn the possessed against the Imperial Guard. Some Drdo Malleus factions have blocked the total purge of Lacaon IX for undisclosed reasons. **'Zona de combate Synon:' This is a debris-filled zone, where a combined armada of chemically powered gunbarges and explosive-laden siegeboats suffered a crushing defeat against vastly superior Imperial battleships. Now the wreckfield is inhabited by heretics and void nomads selling salvaged materials to scrap merchants.There are reports of whole colonies disappearing when warp flares sweep over the area. *'Sistema Nereus.' **'Catedral Impía (Mundo Muerto):' Although all mentions of this nightmarish moon were erased from the Imperial archives, a group of corrupted Ecclesiarchg priests managed to find its celestial location. When theg began an excavation to unearth a ruined cathedral, theg awakened a Chaos artefact.The results were catastrophic: the cathedral is a tainted place now, teeming with blasphemous creatures. **'Ciudadela Tempestus (Fortaleza estelar):' This orbital Star Fort plays a key role in keeping the occasional intrusion of Chaos into the subsector under control. It is a bustling nexus of military activity with a significant presence of all Inguisitorial ordos. **'Estación minera 121 (Estación espacial):' Dragged into the Immaterium by a sudden Warpsurge, this mining station has been turned into a Daemon-infested nightmare, acting as an unstable gateway between reality and Chaos. **'Nereus II (Mundo Agrícola):' An agricultural planet where strictly enforced bio-guarantine and millions of mind-scrubbed menials limited the spread of heretical filth to the more populated areas, turning the cities into wretched mazes of death. Famous for a local insect which burrows into flesh and a gene-crafted crop with high nutritional value that causes irreversible mental degradation. **'Nereus III (Mundo Feudal):' Ruled by feudalists lords who worship a barbaric aspect of the God-Emperor, this world provided bovine meat and military conscripts for Mankind. Since Imperial reinforcements arrived, the heretical nobility has been forced into hiding.The Administratum turns a blind eye to illicit trade and criminal activities as long as anyone accused of witchcraft is thrown onto the cleansing pyres. Nereus III is infamous for its slave fighting pits. **'Nereus IV (Mundo Muerto):' The planet used to be the largest breeder of livestock in the subsector, where the extreme overpopulation of the grazing beasts led to high methane concentrations in the air. When the atmosphere was set alight by a mutant cult, the firestorms devastated the planet. Most of the surviving population dwells underground, selling the bones and ashes from the surface to other planets as fertiliser. Subterranean warfare resulted in heavy Imperial losses. *'Sistema Rengris.' **'Rengris VII:' Rengris VII was a planet of builders. A heavily industrialised world, trade with the rest of the sector soon burgeoned, which made the planet rich as long as it lasted. It was to this place in the sector's economic balance that Rengris VII's Planetary Governor sought to return once the Warpsurge that isolated the Rengris System five Terran years ago abated. Rengris had the raw materials to produce anything, and the capabilities to do so. The Imperium's automated heavy metal mining platforms had long since eroded the world's hills, emitting poisonous particles into the air, and then scouring the land for the metal after it settled. The planetary nobility and other members of the planetary elite lived in platform cities high in the mountains, or on great, city-like dirigibles suspended in the lower atmosphere, while the masses of the world toiled in hardship on the ground to recover ever more raw materials to feed the Imperial war machine. Del Subsector Triglav: *'Sistema Aureus.' **'Basilica Aureus (Fortaleza Estelar):' A majestic orbital cathedral, the seat of the Cardinal appointed to the Triglav Subsector. This vast and lavishly decorated maze is a city in the sky, teeming with Imperial citizens, with separate levels for cloisters, scriptoriums and archives, not to mention the chambers reserved for the Cardinal himself - all with a splendid view of the planet below. **'Cinturón de Taranus:' This orbital rust belt, the remnant of an ancient void battle between the Imperial Navy and a Chaos warfleet, is now teeming with void nomads and pirates.The floating, colossal derelicts hide countless heretical covens and they have been marked by the Inguisition as locations with an extremely high potential for Daemonic incursion. **'Estación repetidora Aureus (Estación espacial):' This heavily fortified Relay Station used to be the main Astropathic conduit to the rest of the Caligari Sector, gathering and transmitting the most important messages and encrypted code-psalms from the Triglav Subsector to the other Subsectors. **'Fuerte Cael (Fortaleza Estelar):' An ancient Starfort, now abandoned, although the reasons for the sudden closure are still classified. Rogue Traders claim that a long time ago corrupted Ecclesiarchy priests awakened a Chaos Artifact stored deep in the bowels of the fort, unleashing a dreadful catastrophe. But that could be just a rumour. **'Tyres Kappa (Mundo Fortaleza, ahora Muerto):' A long vacated, deserted ruin of a Fortress World. The barely operational orbital docks are still manned as bases for the Imperial Navy. The severely polluted surface harbours a high-security prison complex, Astra Militarum barracks and uninhabited Astropathic listening stations. Following some undisclosed experiments, some sections of the planet were sealed off and classified as "Tainted". *'Sistema Clamoris.' **'Belgorsk III (Mundo Colmena):' As the former bureaucratic hub of the subsector, the biggest hive also contains the archives, whole cities of registries, filing chambers and data vaults - all sentenced to oblivion when the subsectors lost its significance thousands of gears ago. Servitors and mindless scribe-drones still toil awag in the abandoned vaults, but who knows what else might lurk in the depths among the millions of tomes and scrolls. **'Clamoris Prime (Mundo Colmena):' Three sprawling Hives on three continents with spires that would make even the most magnificent Imperial palaces look shabby. The wealth of the powerful Noble Houses residing in these spectacular upper echelons comes from the immense stream of merchandise flowing through this world: they control the trading districts where merchants deal in everything imaginable, ranging from the commonplace to the exotic. But the toll of the isolation has been heavy on the Houses, and the sparks of dissent among them might just be the beginning of something more serious. **'Clamoris Tertius (Mundo Colmena):' Cut off from the trade routes and thus the necessary resources for generations, the monumental steel hives have already begun their inevitable descent into heresy, barbarism and decadence in the lower sections of the cities. No one can be sure just yet how much the ruling aristocracy has been affected by the unholy temptations and other threats. **Fortaleza Justa'': The Rogue Trader Ship of Captain Nathanael Grexus, a former associate of the van Wynter House. A daring man of adventure who fell in with the wrong crowd, but his valuable assistance to the Inguisition earned him a pardon from the Holy Ordos. He has a way of obtaining even the most exclusive rarities, but his methods are a closely guarded secret. **'Torque Secundus (Mundo Colmena):' The once bustling planet of Manufactorums is now a dangerous world under the poisonous sky, where half of the continents are littered with the ruins of colossal factories and the other half is home to overpopulated cities. Since the beginning of the isolation, this world has become the hotbed of rebellious dissent and it is constantly teetering on the brink of a larger conflict, surely orchestrated by the Ruinous Powers. Such aggression could escalate the clashes between cities into a full-scale war. *'Sistema Malcorum.' **'Bethar Maior (Mundo Colmena):' This extremely important world is responsible for the majority of the industrial output in the entire subsector. The clanking, soot-stained heart of the region has been active for thousands of years and the Adeptus Mechanicus exerts total control over the planet. Obviously the Inquisition keeps constant vigil over the billions toiling away at the enormous furnaces or in the cavernous quarries. The Adeptus Mechanicus contemplated turning the planet into a Forge World, but due the ancient Xenos ruins it was deemed unworthy of such an honour. **'Cinturón de asteroides de Taranus:' An unmapped asteroid belt teeming with miners, void nomads and pirates. This lawless region hides countless mining colonies, abandoned shafts and Adeptus Mechanicus xenotech research stations. The precious ore extracted here is a prime commodity in the system and there are certain Imperial factions waging a covert war to exert control over these resources. In the past Rogue Traders hunting for alien relics here have suffered Daemonic intrusions. **'Desesperación de Tormund (Estación espacial):' A strange relic of ages gone by, a void station littered with strange obsidian outcroppings in certain halls, evidently the sites of blasphemous rites from the dawn of time, although the exact nature of these rites is still unclear. The base is now a functioning voidport. The Cult Mechanicus initiated research into the guaranteed tunnels, but after a still classified disaster they eventually declared the sub-levels unsafe. **'Egilis (Mundo Colmena):' A Munitorium Hive World, major producer of weaponry and ammunition. A planet-sized abomination of industrial complexes, where hive cities rise above the soot-stained plains of belching, shrieking factories like colossal anthills, swarming with mutants and heretics. **'Myrkon (Mundo Colmena):' The slightly unremarkable world of three colossal Hives gained notoriety when it became the hunting ground for the vicious Drukhari. For some unfathomable reason these evil raiders started to organise planet-wide hunts for Imperial citizens in the bowels of the monstrous cities. When the PDF and the local Arbites forces tried to intervene, the conflict has escalated into a full-blown war against the Xenos and Iarge regions became (falta). **'Ranieli (Fortaleza Estelar):' The Ranieli Clan is one of the most influential and ancient Navigator Houses in the Caligari Sector. Their history goes back to the Great Crusade and their Sacred Archives is a vast collection of tomes on long-forgotten trading routes, sanctioned Warp-Folios and useful knowledge. Their family members are often employed by the Caligari Conclave and due to these powerful connections they are above the laws of the Sector. *'Sistema Rotwang.' **'Mundi Polonius (Mundo Santuario):' This peaceful, mostly aquatic world used to be a Shrine World before the isolation, but during the dark century it succumbed to depravity and guestionable morals.The cities of the vast archipelagos are teeming with refugees from other worlds in the system. **'Palacio del Amanecer Eterno (Estación espacial):' The Governor’s orbital palace, bristling with gargoyles, spires and deadly defensive weapon systems, is the administrative centre in the subsector. As an Imperial institution of utmost importance, it will reguire the undivided attention of the Inguisition in case something unnatural strikes root in the fertile soil of the militant souls. **'Prisión Delta-722 (Colonia penal):' Penitents used to toil in the quarries in the sick rays of the local star, like worms squirming under the contemptuous visage of the God- Emperor watching them suffer for their sins. The colossal maze of barracks has become cesspits of insanity, heresy and Daemon-worshipping cults since the beginning of the isolation. **'Rotwang (Mundo Colmena):' A hive world with a strong Imperial Guard presence, who are quelling unrests with the brutally enforced martial law. Grinding all organic and industrial waste into a barely edible biomass has solved the food shortages plaguing similar planets, but the resulting mutations are crippling the population. Corrupt generals and officials are extorting a "protection tithe" from the miners on one of the moons to keep the Manufactorums running. *'Sistema Torque.' **'Cúmulo de Agbal:' This drifting cluster of asteroids forms a loose group of mining colonies and Astra Militarum training outposts.The largest asteroid has a network of abandoned underground research stations from the Dark Age of Technology. When Adeptus Mechanicus probes entered the lightless tunnels, theg found strange, alien sgmbols on the walls. **'Grimnor (Mundo Minero):' Below the surface there are uncountable miles of maze-like caverns where vast drills try to reach valuable mineral deposits. On the surface, monstrous refineries belch smoke into the sky and cover the vast cities in perpetual, cold haze. It is an overpopulated but eerily subdued world, where tension and heresy grows silently below the surface. **'Rusalka III (Mundo Agrícola):' Botched terraformation led to some unexpected consequences here, and the perpetual storms, freezing rain and cruel winds turned the whole planet into the most desolate world of the subsector.The terrain still produces extremely resilient mushrooms and lichen, providing subsistence to the desperate population of the rain-soaked giant cities where the processing plants work tirelessly. **'Torque Prime (Mundo Colmena):' Once the homeworld of a Xenos race annihilated by an Imperial Crusade, now a slowly decaying planet with crime-infested hive cities.The Arbites forces are in a constant struggle with the underfed menials revolting against food rationing, driving the masses into the arms of heretical cults and cannibalistic gangs. A militant fleet run by the Planetary Governor steals resources from miner colonies and rival worlds. Migolan Primaris - Cuenta con Hive Downwind y Hive Upwind.Su dirigente es el Gobernador Planetario Ransom. Personajes notables Cónclave Caligari *'Grigori Maldor' - Gran Inquisidor del Cónclave Caligari. *'Helena Goslar' - Inquisidora. *'Klosterheim' - Gran Inquisidor que investiga la Martyr. *'Theodon Mercer' - Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. **'Fredevan Stolde' - Alto cargo del Administratum. **'Warren' - Tecnoadepto. **'Rydia'. **'Angelika'. *'Braddeleigh' - Inquisidor. *'Flavius Draken' - A veteran Inquisitor with a dubious agenda. **X - Interrogador. *'Tristram Valorn' - An Inquisitor claiming that he had been tasked by Lord Maldor to intervene another Inquisitors investigation. Casa Mosinda *'Desconocido'. Casa Van Wynter *'Gregor van Wynter' - Comerciante Independiente. Ejecutado por herejía. *'Hermann van Wynter' - Comerciante Independiente y padre de Ragna. Ejecutado por herejía tras adquirir un artefacto de manos de los Portadores de la Palabra. *'Ragna van Wynter' - Comerciante Independiente, al servicio de la Inquisición. *'Grexus van Wynter' - Comerciante Independiente. *'Nathanael Grexus'. Otros *'Remigus Klemet' - Astrópata. *'Uther Tiberius' - Inquisidor que vino con la Martyr al final de la Era de la Apostasía. *'Caius Thorn' - Sargento Marine Espacial de los Stormwatchers. *'Omicron Arkh' - Tecnosacerdote artesano. *'Metrodora Thelema' - Magos Biologis. *'Gavinski' - Capitán de las Fuerzas de Defensa Planetaria. *'Anderson' - Ex-coronel del Astra Militarum y líder local de la banda de piratas Feral Beasts. *'Julius Bedivere' - Cardenal. *'Lucius Teilhard' - Funcionario de la Eclesiarquía. *'Lord Bertram Cordiano' - Gobernador Planetario de Clamoris Prime y del Sistema Clamoris. *'Lord Antaroz' - Señor de la Legión Negra. *'Ambrose Caradoc' - Piloto del Caballero Desarraigado Crimson Wanderer. *'Tybald Gustafsson' - Lord Comisario del planeta Myrkon. *''Martyr'' - The “Martyr" is an ancient voidship that hails from the Segmentum Solar and it had been turned into a floating, wandering fortress-monastery commandeered by Inguisitor Uther Tiberius.The “Martyr" has been drifting in the Warp for millennia until a Warpsurge spat it out into the realspace and now it is an enigma: a haunted vessel, a fortress with secrets and a despicable nest of mutant tribes and the filth of Nurgle. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum inglés . *''Warhammer 40000: Inquisitor - Martyr'' (Videojuego). *''Warhammer 40000: Inquisitor - Prophecy (Videojuego). *''The Caligari Archivum - Levels of Corruption, por Áron Németh. *''The Caligari Archivum - Above and Beyond'', por Áron Németh. *Warhammer Community: Inquisitor – Martyr Part 1: A Warhammer 40,000 Action RPG. *Warhammer Community: Inquisitor – Martyr Part 2: Enemies of the Inquisition. *Warhammer Community: Inquisitor – Martyr Part 3: Factions of the Caligari Sector. *Warhammer Community: Inquisitor – Martyr Part 4: Mysteries of the Caligari Sector. en: Caligari Sector Categoría:Sectores Galácticos Categoría:Segmentum Tempestus